The 1977 Health Interview Survey had supplements on hearing and stroke. The data on these disorders are to be analyzed in conjunction with what is regularly collected about speech defects. The analysis will yield estimates on the complications resulting from stroke and we will examine whether these complications can be used as an indicator for stroke in interview surveys.